


Green-Eyed Monster

by orphan_account, summercarntspel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawkeye's nurse-chasing makes Trapper jealous, Trapper gives him a "lesson" in loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a roleplay. Hawkeye was written by the lovely summercarntspel, and Trapper was written by inexceliousdeo.

"Trap... Hey, Trap?" Hawkeye asked, words coming out a bit slurred as he refilled his martini glass for probably somewhere between the fifth and five-hundredth time that evening, blinking owlishly at his bunkie as he watched Trapper fiddle with the olive at the bottom of his own empty glass. He was seriously beginning to wonder why Trapper hadn't completely invaded his personal space yet... In one way or another, when they had the night off and drinks were being served, Trapper got close. REALLY close. "Why're you so far away?"

Gazing at Hawkeye pacing back and forth across the tent all night was enough to keep his blood pumping to the point where he couldn’t properly enjoy tomorrow’s hangover. Hawkeye’s skinny legs sticking out under his ratty red robe… Twirling the olive still rolling around in his martini glass, he had to fight to keep from grinning each time Hawkeye side-eyed him, becoming more and more obvious with each impatient look. “I just thought I’d give you a little space, since you seem to be needing a little more room these days for that Nurse Cutler.”

Hawkeye furrowed his brow, tipping his head to the side and sighing loudly before he stumbled over to Trapper's cot, falling heavily down on the edge of it, staring at him with bleary, clouded blue eyes.

"Are you jealous? Do I spy a little green-eyed-monster coming out, Trapper John?" Truthfully, it was kind of heartbreaking to see Trapper looking so downtrodden, but Hawkeye figured he might as well play it up a bit, just in case Trapper was just playing.

 “Aw, c’mon, Hawk. Don’t play like all that back-and-forth in surgery between you two isn’t just to get on my last nerve.” Trapper tried to keep from gazing too long at Hawkeye’s flushed cheek. He distracted himself by swapping out his empty glass with Hawkeye’s full one while he was being scrutinized with dreamy, drunken eyes. “I know you do that because you know I can’t say anything. You really know how to make a guy feel like a regular crumb.”

Hawkeye smiled, leaning in close, his face only an inch or two away from Trapper's. He could smell the alcohol in the air between them, tainting their breath as it mixed and mingled in the tiny gap of space.

"You know I can't just stop flirting with nurses. I have to keep it up. It's part of my... charm," Hawkeye shrugged, lips ghosting over Trapper's with the gentlest of touches, "I always come home to you, don't I? You're the only one that matters to me, even if you are a crumb."

 “Yeah, well… Maybe I’m not in the mood to be charmed into that tonight.” Trapper almost choked on the words when Hawkeye’s lips brushed against his, but he made himself stay steady. He didn’t want to be the one to give in first when Hawkeye’d been so flirty lately without his permission. “You know, you can talk a pretty big love game when there’s something you want from whatever poor unsuspecting nurse you’ve chosen to molest this particular week. And the only reason you’re so good at it is, you get so much practice on me.”

"Don't be all PMS-y with me, please? I get enough of that from Hot Lips," Hawkeye whined, scooting a bit closer, legs crossed under him as he stared at Trapper, reaching out to cup the other's cheek, thumb running over the stubble that had gathered along his jawline. This was sulky Trapper, and it was Hawkeye's least favorite version of the man, if he was honest. "Do I ever tell them I love them?" he challenged, head tipping to the side again, "Do I knit them scarves when the weather starts getting cold? Do I offer to rub their backs when they get tense? No, Trapper, I don't, but you know who I do all that shit for? You. And you think this is just for kicks? Really?"

Trapper could have pressed his face into the palm of Hawkeye’s hand. He could feel himself losing to the sincerity in those shining blue eyes starting back at him in the dim light.

“Look, it’s just that it’s so hard to tell with you,” he said. “I probably know you better than anyone in this camp and even I can’t tell if you’re being serious half the time. Who can tell if you take any of this serious at all?” At last he let himself place his hand over Hawkeye’s and let it fall down his wrist and slip up his arm to his shoulder.

Hawkeye clenched his jaw, feeling a decidedly guilty ache in the pit of his belly. God, he was hoping to get pleasantly tipsy with Trapper and maybe make out for a little bit, at least while Frank was over canoodling with Hot Lips in her tent, but instead he was feeling like the worst... well, whatever he was to Trapper. The worst ever.

"Look, Trap..." Hawkeye began slowly, trying to test the waters a bit as he took Trapper's free hand in his own, locking their fingers together easily, "I'm sorry if this seems fake to you… I'm sorry, okay? This place is hell. You know that, I know that, we all know that. I need some way to cope with all the bullshit and the death and everything else that came along with this little police action. Joking is how I stay sane, Trapper. You and my sense of humor are all I have in this hellhole, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. That doesn't make us any less real. I swear to God, I'm completely serious about this whole thing. How can you not be serious when you're head-over-heels for someone?"

 “Well, you’re all that I have in this rotten war, too,” Trapper sighed. “Guess that’s why I get a little angry when I think about all those pretty, blue-eyed nurses that could steal you away from me. With very little effort on their behalves, no less.” At this he pulled Hawkeye’s hand away from his face to place a soft kiss on the inside of Hawkeye’s wrist, and then another, and then he pushed back Hawkeye’s sleeves to trail his lips all up his arm. “You’re so pretty when we’re making love that I wanna keep you all to myself.”

"I'm always pretty," Hawkeye giggled at the ticklish feeling of having his arm kissed, rolling his eyes. He slid his arms around Trapper's waist, tugging him closer and pressing their lips together in a sweet, chaste little kiss, nuzzling their noses when he pulled back a bit. "You don't have to worry about me, tiger. I'm all yours. Those pretty little nurses don't have a certain piece of anatomy that I've grown kind of fond of lately, you know... Besides, you're the only one who can really put up with me all the time. They'd get tired of me."

 “Oh yeah? And just what piece of anatomy is that?” Trapper let himself be kissed and tightened his arms around Hawkeye’s waist, let his hands fold over his boney shoulders, nuzzling Hawkeye right back. “You know, maybe I’m in the mood to be sweet-talked tonight after all. Whisper some sweet nothings into my ear, darling.”

Hawkeye grinned that devilish little grin of his, lips peppering a trail of kisses from the corner of Trapper's lips to his earlobe, nibbling on it gently as he let out a few slow puffs of air across it.

"Mmm... Your entire anatomy is pretty wonderful, honestly..." His hands moved to rub at Trapper's broad shoulders, fingers dancing down the middle of his chest, blunt nails scratching at the hair there, "Your chest, your stomach, your legs, your ass... and don't even get me started on that glorious little thing that's tenting your shorts."

Hawkeye’s felt hands like they were tracing fire over his body. “Little? You must have me confused for someone else.” Trapper laughed against Hawkeye’s neck. He dared to nip the skin above Hawkeye’s collarbone just the way he knew would make him shiver. Then, he pushed Hawkeye back onto the cot, pinning him between his arms. “Guess I can’t stay mad at you forever. So… are you gonna do anything about this ‘little’ problem that’s arisen?”

"Depends... what would you like me to do about the situation?" Hawkeye asked, gazing up into Trapper's eyes, using the most serious voice he could muster before he grinned again, licking his dry lips slowly, "You kind of have me stuck in this position, you know... those incredibly sexy muscles aren't just for show, it seems. I can't do much for your problem from here."

 “Well, for starters, I don’t think it’s fair for me to be the only one in this kind of a bind.” He leaned heavily on Hawkeye’s chest, only leaving enough room to slip his hand between their bodies and stroke the front of Hawkeye’s pants. Holding him down with just his body weight, he gave a gentle squeeze and kissed Hawkeye open-mouthed and rough.

Hawkeye groaned into the kiss, feeling heat start to coil low in his gut, his cock already filling with just the touches and the kiss. Damn it, Trapper had so much power over him, and it was such a turn-on...

"Trap..." Hawkeye hissed, his tongue sliding easily against Trapper's, "Ah, damn it... Why do you turn me into a horny schoolboy again?" It was true. It was embarrassing, to some degree, but it was also incredibly hot.

Trapper knew Hawkeye loved it when it was like this. When Trapper covered him with bites and scratches that made Frank and Margaret nearly faint in the mess tent. He tugged Hawkeye’s robe open and nipped his neck harder, and after a thought, yanked the robe’s belt free from under Hawkeye’s body.

“Look, if you’re feeling like some schoolboy who doesn’t even know what to do with himself, you’d better let me take care of everything tonight. Just lay back and let me show you why you should cut it out with the nurses all the time, at least in front of me.” With that, he pulled away from Hawkeye just enough to pry his arms away from his sides and pin his wrists at the top bar of the cot. He gripped one end of the robe’s belt in his teeth and straddled Hawkeye’s hips to hold him steady as he tied his wrists above him.

Hawkeye leaned back, not having the power or the motivation to fight back against the restraint or the condescending tone in Trapper's voice. Trapper knew the way his hands had a habit of roaming, and he knew that being restrained was one of Hawkeye's secret kinks, something he'd never shared with anyone else in his entire life.

"Oh, God... You make me feel like such a virgin... so fucking inexperienced and nervous..." And so, so, SO horny.

 “Yeah? And how does it make you feel when I do this?” He sat back and pushed Hawkeye’s shirt up to his armpits, bending low and tracing circles around one of his nipples with his tongue. Hawkeye’s chest was so skinny he felt like he could wrap his hands around him and squeeze the breath right out of him. He was so fragile in his own way, and the fact that he could trust Trapper enough to let himself be tied up, so utterly vulnerable, made Trapper’s heart race. “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make you feel like this is your first time ever doin’ it, what do ya think of that?”

Hawkeye let out a whine that trailed off into a purr at the feeling, hips thrusting up desperately, his cock searching for friction that he knew he wouldn't be granted. He wanted to know Trapper's secret, wanted to know how he was able to just snap his fingers and turn Hawkeye into a puddle of incredibly horny, incredibly vulnerable jelly...

"I-I... fuck," Hawkeye panted helplessly, nothing else coming to mind, "Please..."

"Mm, how come that sounds so much nicer when you say it than anyone else?" Trapper grinned at their current situation. Hawkeye's flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes drove him wild. There was only one thing that could top it. And that was the way he moaned when he was close, but not close enough. Trapper rolled off of him and tugged his pants and then his shorts down his legs, tossing them aside and leaving him naked waist-down.

Hawkeye shivered at the sudden chill, feeling both entirely too hot and too cold, his hard, heavy cock slapping back against his stomach, feeling the slick it left in its wake.

"W-why do you have to tease? Teasing is my thing, damn it..." It was, too. Hawkeye prided himself on his ability to tease Trapper in the shower, in the Mess tent, even in Post-Op with little mumbles and prolonged gazes in his direction.

Trapper’s breath caught at the sight of Hawkeye so vulnerable, so exposed. He loved reminding Hawkeye that if only in this sense, he was the one in charge around here. Maybe Hawkeye could go toying around with his heart all the time, but he could rest easy knowing that he was the only one who could have Hawkeye in such a way. To get him so turned on, so desperate for his cock, he might’ve seemed as wanton as some downtown Seoul whore.

“You want teasing? I’ll show ya teasing,” he laughed to himself as he crawled back onto the cot, lifting one of Hawkeye’s legs over his arm, settling between his skinny knees.

Hawkeye grunted, his eyes fluttering at the tone of Trapper's voice and his touch, his entire body feeling like it was on fire in the most pleasant sort of way. He wanted to grip Trapper's shoulders or lean up and kiss him, but he couldn't with the belt of his robe keeping his wrists above his head.

"Trapper... Please... Please, please f-fuck me... no teasing, please... need you now."

It was all Trapper could do to keep from groaning at the needy tone in Hawkeye’s voice. He forced himself to keep steady, to gaze into Hawkeye’s eyes without any hint as to what he might do to punish him if he came before he was given permission. His own cock was feeling too hot for his fatigues, but he kept his pants buttoned, making Hawkeye wait to even be allowed to see just how hard Trapper really was for him. He licked the palm of his hand and stroked it loosely over Hawkeye’s soon-to-be even more agonized cock, loving the throb of it against his touch.

“I don’t think you’re ready yet, sweetheart,” he purred.

"I'm ready! I need it," Hawkeye whined, his toes curling weakly, head thrashing on the pillow from the too-light touch, Trapper's hand too loose to do any real good for him. He wanted to come, wanted to come so badly, but he knew it wasn't going to be an option any time soon. When Trapper got like this, he loved to draw everything out, which was both great and horrible. "Please, Trapper... I'll do anything..."

 “Ohh, that’s nice. Because, you see, I’m not gonna give it to ya until that pretty voice of yours is singin’ for it. I wanna hear you prayin’ for it like you just been to Confession. You hear me?” Trapper kept one hand grasped loosely against Hawkeye’s cock, and shoved his legs further apart with the other. Then, he settled on his belly and licked his lips wetly before settling between Hawkeye’s ass and softly tracing his tongue over what he couldn’t wait to fill with his cock.

Hawkeye let out an undignified squawk at the feeling, his skinny knees clamping down on either side of Trapper's head, feet settled against his shoulders.

"Ah, fuck!" Trapper knew how sensitive he was, especially there, and the soft little licks over his entrance were driving him wild. "Trapper... Trapper, I need it... I need more than your tongue in me... Fuck, I need... need filled up..."

Trapper sighed against his own want. God, but Hawkeye sounded so fucking hot when he begged. He plunged his tongue inside him, his heart seeming to skip a beat at the way it made Hawkeye’s back arch. But he couldn’t tease him forever, he decided, or he might end up getting too worn out for a second round. When Hawkeye began to relax more against his mouth he replaced it with a finger pressed gently inside, and then tongued his way over Hawkeye’s balls and to his aching, glistening cock.

"Trapper!" Hawkeye hissed, biting his lip in the hopes that it would help him from screaming his pleasures to the heavens, his eyes rolling back as he clamped down around Trapper's fingers, fluttering his muscles around the digit in the hopes of getting Trapper to add another, "Please, Trap... I need it... Need you. Only need you... none of those girls, just you..."

 “Hmm…” Trapper groaned around Hawkeye’s cock. He couldn’t do it the way Hawkeye could—Hawkeye had a way of driving him over the edge with his mouth and throat—but he kept as steady as he could as he fumbled through the cluttered mess of things under the cot, grappling for the tube of surgical lubricant they’d “requisitioned” from the supply tent. He wanted to feel that welcoming heat around him so bad he could hardly manage to get the cap open and to smear it over the second finger he added, spreading Hawkeye’s ass, pausing only long enough to jab his fingertips gently against Hawkeye’s prostate.

Hawkeye squeaked and whined, wriggling his hips in the hopes of driving Trapper's fingers in deeper, his head tipping back and his back bowing as much as it could against the cot.

"D-damn it. I need your c-cock, Trapper...” Hawkeye mumbled. “Need you to fuck me until I'm raw... need to feel it tomorrow, feel it forever..."

 “S’that right?” Trapper cooed at him, pushing his fingers in rougher, twisting his hand harder, hearing his heart rattling around in his chest at the way it made Hawkeye yelp and moan. “Tell me how bad you want it, Hawk. Tell me I’m the only one who can make you come the way I do. Make me believe it and then maybe I’ll think about lettin’ you have my cock.”

"Oh... fuck, how am I s'posed to think..." Hawkeye grunted, shoving his hips down on Trapper's fingers, feeling them stabbing at his sensitive prostate, trying to focus on letting his mouth form words. "Oh, no one makes me come like you. No one, Trapper, no one...”

“Hmm,” Trapper growled, delighted at the praise, as he dragged his lips against Hawkeye’s cock.

“Girls don't do it for me. Too soft, too gentle... I need it rough, Trap, need to feel your muscles... I need to know you can hold me down and fuck me whenever you wanna. I need it, want it so much... I’m gonna go crazy without it."

Hawkeye’s voice was so desperate, Trapper couldn’t stand to hold back any longer. He pulled back his hand and wiped his fingers on his pants as he stood, fighting to keep from shaking as he tore them and his shorts off and kicked them aside. Then he fished a rubber from the pocket of his M51 and threw it to the floor as well, kneeling on the cot between Hawkeye’s knees

“You want this cock inside ya bad enough yet?” Trapper asked, thrusting on the rubber and tossing the torn wrapper onto Hawkeye’s bare chest.

"Please. Oh, God, please..." Hawkeye gasped, staring up into Trapper's eyes, his own filled with such need and desire his iris had practically been swallowed up by his pupil, "Trapper, y-you have to fuck me... I can't wait any longer."

 “Okay, but only since you asked so nicely.” Trapper grasped Hawkeye’s legs behind his knees and brought his calves to rest on his elbows, raising Hawkeye’s hips in the air, steadying them with one hand while he stroked himself with the other and pressed the tip of his cock against Hawkeye’s eager, needing ass. He groaned aloud at the hot tightness stretching to its limit around him, and at the delirious look in Hawkeye’s dreamy blue eyes.

Hawkeye cried out, shuddering as Trapper finally fully breached him with the head of his cock, feeling Trapper slowly slide in the rest of the way, only pausing when he had bottomed out, completely inside Hawkeye. It didn't matter how many times they did this— Hawkeye was always so amazed at how they fit together, how wonderful it felt to have Trapper deep inside him.

"Ohhh," he groaned out, tightening around Trapper's length. "F-fuck, Trapper..."

Trapper sighed when he could feel himself seated up against Hawkeye's body. He felt the same steady assuredness with his cock in Hawkeye's ass as he did zipped up in his big winter parka. His insides were like silken fire. Trapper gritted his teeth and dug his fingers hard into Hawkeye's thighs as he thrust into him, rough enough to make the whole cot shudder and creak.

"You feel so nice, Hawk,” Trapper breathed, almost whispered. “God, your ass is perfect."

"A-ah," Hawkeye panted, hands knotting themselves into tight fists within the allowance of the restraints, entire body shuddering with each and every thrust. He shifted, trying to get Trapper to hit the spot he knew the other was purposely missing, his cock throbbing between their bellies, "Y-you're so big... so thick, Christ."

"Yeah? 'M I big enough for ya?" Trapper pressed Hawkeye's knees further back, lifting his hips and ass higher. He fucked him with sharp, deliberate strokes, his own need knitting hotter and hotter in his belly with each of Hawkeye's ragged moans. "Lemme hear how bad you wanna come," he grunted, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Lemme hear how pretty you sound. Tell me I'm the best cock you ever had."

"Oh, God, you-you're gonna kill me." Hawkeye let out a hiss between clenched teeth, feeling the way his cock throbbed desperately, needing, craving relief. He knew Trapper was getting close, too, just by noticing the way his upper body tensed up so beautifully. "I-I need to come. Need you to make me come, Trap, just for you... only come for you. You're the best I've ever had, the only one I want..."

Trapper threw back his head and drove it in hard, so that their skin slapped together lewdly. He shuddered hard at the feeling of Hawkeye's tight ass taking all of him so effortlessly. When he let himself gaze back down at the skinny body below him, chest heaving, cock pulsing, he knew he couldn't hold back forever. Grunting hard at the exertion he slung one of Hawkeye's legs over his shoulder and balanced him there long enough to grasp his cock and stroke it with a tight fist.

"Go ahead, Hawk,” he said. “Let's see ya come for me, hmm?"

Hawkeye didn't need any further motivation than Trapper's permission, and Trapper's skilled fingers jerking him off was really just icing on the cake.

"Ahh... Ah, Trapper!" Hawkeye cried out, his head tipping back as his back arched, toes flexing against Trapper's upper back as his cock pulsed and released all the pent up seed, shooting off against Trapper's hand, the warm, sticky substance dribbling down onto his thighs and stomach, "Oh..."

Trapper felt himself smiling wildly, stroking every last bit of Hawkeye's orgasm out of him, slowing his thrusts to savor the sight before him. Hawkeye looked so good like this-- so totally under his control. He loved hearing him beg, loved being the one to give him permission to finish. Trapper gave a few more shallow thrusts and knew he couldn't last much longer with Hawkeye gazing up at him like that. He pulled out quickly and released Hawkeye's legs, clambering over his body as he tore off the rubber and came to kneel over Hawkeye's shoulders, stroking himself before his face.

"You want me to come too, Hawk?" His voice was already starting to waver.

"Please... I wanna taste it..." Hawkeye whined weakly, feeling like he was floating, so light and deliriously happy, staring up at Trapper, "Then you can kiss me and taste yourself. I know you love tasting yourself on my tongue, Trap..."

Trapper gave up on words, if only for a moment. How Hawkeye could keep talking the whole time was beyond him. He seized a handful of Hawkeye's hair and jerked his head back, stroking himself over the open mouth. He shuddered and grunted his completion at last, heaving a sigh at the way his come dripped over Hawkeye's lips and tongue and down his chin.

Hawkeye's tongue swirled around his mouth, trying to catch as many stray droplets as he could, his eyes still locked on Trapper's.

"Kiss me," he insisted, voice raw and ragged from all the begging and crying and groaning he had been doing, "Kiss me, Trapper, please."

Spent, Trapper gave in. Hawkeye sounded so beautiful and submissive after he'd been properly fucked. Clearly, he decided, it needed to be done more often. He collapsed beside Hawkeye on the cot, holding his face in his hands and kissing him deeply, reveling in the taste of himself on Hawkeye's mouth, wondering how far back his tongue could reach. Lazily, still kissing Hawkeye tiredly, open-mouthed, he reached above them and worked at the robe cord, untying Hawkeye's hands.

Hawkeye rolled his wrists, flexing his fingers and smiling into the kisses as his arms came to wrap loosely around Trapper's neck, tugging him impossibly closer, blinking sleepily as he pulled away and stared at the other man, still smiling. "You certainly know how to teach a guy a lesson."

"Yeah?" Trapper smiled back at him between kisses, letting his hand rest in the small of his back. Their bodies seemed to know how to fit together perfectly on their own, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Thing is, you're all mine, and I can't stand the thought of you belonging to anyone else. Hopefully this'll have reminded you."

"It did... I'm all yours, Trap. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I can't say I'm sorry about the way it turned out," Hawkeye giggled softly, rolling over so that Trapper could spoon up to him from behind, leaning his head back against Trapper's collarbone. "Damn it, you wore me out... I could sleep for a month."

"Yeah, yeah." Trapper buried his face in Hawkeye's hair and breathed in his smell, stopping only to place a kiss on the back of his neck. "Lightweight... Guess I'll have to let you sleep for a few minutes before I give you another lesson, just for good measure." He hugged Hawkeye close to his chest, letting his eyelids close heavily. "And Hawk.... Uh, love ya."

"Love you, too... more than you even understand," Hawkeye yawned, laying his hands over Trapper's where they rested on his tummy, eyes fluttering closed as he fell into the beginnings of an incredibly peaceful sleep, "Sleep well... you gotta have strength to teach me some more..."

 


End file.
